A Dangerous Game
by Brea Hamilton
Summary: Natasha plays a dangerous game in her mission to recover an escaped Loki. How far will she go to achieve her mission objective, what lines will she cross to get what she wants? What will she learn about those around her, and herself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

The battle had been fought and won, but the war was far from over. The portal was sealed; for now, the war criminal Loki of Asgard was being returned to his planet in chains. But Natasha had always been a realist. Sooner or later, she knew that a mistake would be made, and Loki would slip through someone's fingers.

Natasha, however, kept her analysis to herself, no need to rain on anyone's parade just yet. It had been months since Thor had beamed himself, Loki and the Tesseract back to their home planet of Asgard, and life had turned to pretty much to what it had been pre alien invasion. Except of course for the public knowledge of the Avenger's team and the organization S.H.I.E.L.D.

Other than the public exposure, life had returned to normal. Black Widow was still in demand, and Natasha was once again travelling the world, gathering intel, infiltrating major crime organizations, and kicking ass. Natasha's most recent mission landed her in Prague. Many hours, and many bullets later, Natasha had captured and subdued a major Mafioso of the Czech mob, and was bringing him back with her for interrogations. While she was organizing his transfer, she had to stay in the city to insure the secure transport of the subject.

She had always loved this city. She was native of Russia, and though she couldn't remember her parents, she was told that she had visited here once with them. But that was back when her name was Natalia, back when she was just a normal girl. Her whole life had changed in the fire that had burned away any remnant or normalcy. But that was a story for another time.

Other agents had arrived in the city an hour prior to collect the subject, and Natasha found herself in the city, with time to kill.

As she stood over the Charles Bridge in Prague, admiring the city, she heard the light and quickstep of someone approaching. The angle of approach suggested that they were specifically headed towards her. Automatically Natasha's training kicked in, muscles becoming taunt and ready for combat. Slightly turning her head, she used her peripheral vision to scout out the incomer.

Male, about six feet tall, muscled, and headed this way; lean, but definitely a threat. She estimated he weighed about two hundred and twenty pounds. She slightly shifted her weight, preparing for him to attack from behind, but then she caught sight of his face.

She turned, leaning her back against the edge of the rail, a smile spreading across her face. The man approaching her was none other than her partner Agent Barton, otherwise known as Clint or Hawkeye.

He stopped a few feet away, "You're getting really good at this whole spy and detain gig Romanoff; heck, they may not even need me anymore."

"Very cute. What brings you to Prague? I didn't know you were posted here?"

"I had some time to kill, heard you were here. I thought I'd drop in." Clint shrugged, with a smirk on his face.

"You have seemed to develop a habit of following me to my different outposts," Natasha sighed, "Is there a reason for that?" she questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, we make a good team, and we haven't worked together since the invasion on Manhattan. I figured we could use some time working together again, I think that is when we are both at our strongest." Barton rationalized.

Although Clint's analysis was logical, Natasha couldn't help but feel as though there was some unspoken motive behind his visit. Ever since she had ripped Barton away from the mind control of Loki, things had been different between them, and it was a little unsettling.

With the nature of their jobs, it was hard to have downtime. Dating was sort of out of the question, and there were also all the secrets they would have to keep from any person that got close to them, that wasn't a part of the organization. It was natural, at least everyone else thought so, for Clint and Natasha to gravitate towards each other, but Natasha didn't want this complication to grow further.

She trusted Clint with her life, but she didn't trust anyone with her heart. She had grown up in a lifestyle where love and thoughts of marriage and family were fantasies for children; now was not the time to become deluded and caught up in anything that could potentially risk her effectiveness on the job.

Barton was the best partner anyone could want. He was strong, agile, and smart. They would throw themselves in front of a bus to save the other; that was their job, their partnership. Natasha had never had relationships outside of her job description; it was too messy, too complicated. Barton had dug Natasha out of countless sticky situations, and vice versa, and she didn't want to risk their success as a team by playing happy couple.

Barton, however, didn't seem to be troubled by the questionable circumstances, and possible consequences.

"We hadn't seen each other in a while," Barton sighed, sensing her apprehensiveness, "I just figured we could both use some R&R, and we both have a couple of days off. We have been going non-stop since Manhattan. I heard you were here, and I know that this city is special for you, I thought we could just use our off time here, together."

Clint stepped forward, "I mean, after everything that has happened, we have to stick together, you and me. We both know this whole thing with Loki isn't over. The others may be fooled, but we know better." Clint said lowering his voice. "I know you have been thinking it too. We are stronger as a unit, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has had us working apart."

"Everything they do is for a reason, Barton." Natasha replied, eyes serious. "Honestly, I wasn't planning on staying here in Prague. This is the first down time I have had in months, I was planning on heading back to New York to – "

"To what, train more? Earn your fifth black belt in Tai Chi? Go shooting at the gun range?" Barton sighed exasperated, "That isn't a break."

Clint was now standing right in front of her.

Natasha looked away towards the horizon, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I know you think us being together is risky," Clint began, "but I also know you are feeling the same pull that I am –"

"Barton –"

"Let me finish. I know that you don't like the idea of us being together, but ever since that night in your apartment, I can't stop thinking about you." Clint whispered.

_Damnit._ Natasha's mind flew back to that night. She had had too much to drink, and was a lot more talkative about many subjects then she would have liked. Clint and Natasha were talking about the future, a subject that Natasha never brought up willingly, and one thing led to another. They had only kissed, but a line had been crossed.

Ever since that night, it seemed like everything had fallen out of balance. Natasha had since thrown herself into work, not coming up for air. That is, until now, and Clint had still found a way to pin her down, and force her to relive the night she wished she could take back.

"I don't mix my business life with my personal life Barton. You know that." Natasha said, making hard eye contact. "I had too much to drink that night, and made a mistake, that's it." Her blue eyes like steel.

Clint stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. He looked out over the water; the sunset was casting colorful patterns all over the water.

The silence between them was so absolute, that Natasha started to feel unsure. Clint was the closest thing she had to family, and she didn't want to push him away. But before she could even take a breath to say anything, Clint grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him, and in an instant, his mouth was on hers. Natasha was automatically conditioned to try to escape his grip, but Hawkeye had one hand securely holding her face to his, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, pressing her body against his own.

Natasha was surprised by the passion she felt blooming inside of her, and before she knew it, Clint had backed her up against the bridge, his hands roaming her body, skimming all parts of her.

Natasha was amazed by how quickly she allowed reason to fall away, and how quickly she head her own arms wrapped around Clint's body. Natasha had experienced lust and sexual tension, but this was on another level. For once in her life, she silenced her doubts, and followed what her body craved.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it, they had arrived at a hotel nearby, checked in, were in the room and ripping off each other's clothes. Natasha shoved Clint down on the bed, pining his arms over his head biting his neck. Straddling his hips, she pulled her blouse over her head revealing her beautifully curved body. Clint flipped Natasha, taking control. Pulling off his shirt, he then unbuttoned Natasha's pants, sliding his fingers under her lace panties.

He had always imagined what this moment would be like, but even his imagination couldn't conjure the mystery and beauty that was moving beneath his fingers.

Natasha moaned with pleasure as Clint kissed her stomach, softly tracing circles around her belly button. Her body was singing, yet there were still those nagging thoughts in her mind.

_What if this is a mistake? I don't want our partnership to disintegrate because of this. I also don't want him to treat me any different, we are still equals, and we are still professionals._

For Clint, professionalism was the last thing on his mind, as he removed the last of his clothing. His body was pulsing, ready to join them together physically, and he hoped, emotionally.

As Natasha undid her brazier, her large breasts spilling forth like a gentle wave. Clint gasped, cupping her breasts in both hands, gently squeezing, running her nipples under his fingers. Taking her breasts into his mouth, he teased and tugged, making Natasha gasp.

Natasha made eye contact with Clint, and then rolled on top of him, taking the length of him into her hands. She slowly moved her hands up and down, twirling her thump around his head. She slowly leaned down, never breaking eye contact, and took him into her mouth.

His sharp intake of breath was all the assurance she needed.

As she moved her mouth up and down, faster and faster, his breathing grew more ragged, and she could feel his hips flexing, pushing himself further and further into her mouth.

"I can't take this anymore," Clint, gasped, "I need you now."

Natasha stood up, removing her underwear, and mounted Clint, sliding him into her, as she rode him, while he thrust himself into her, again and again.

Natasha could feel herself throbbing, the blood rushing and pulsating as Clint drove himself in Natasha over and over again.

Barton could feel the tension building, and could feel Natasha's body trembling, he quickly flipped her over, needing to completely dominate her, and take control. Natasha moaned as the new position increased the intensity of sensation, and grabbed Clint's face as his body move over her.

"Oh my God!" Natasha whispered, feeling close to climax.

"Yes, baby. I have wanted you for so long." Barton groaned, "And. Now. You. Are. Mine." He grunted, timing his words with the pace of his thrusts.

Natasha and Barton both climaxed in succession, each other's peals of ecstasy sending the other off the edge. Their bodies writhed and tangled as the sensation continued, and Barton collapsed into Natasha as his strength gave out, panting and glistening with perspiration.

Natasha stroked the back of Clint's head, as their heart rates slowed down, relishing in the sweet aftershocks of their intimacy. She felt like she was floating on air, and she didn't want to come down.

Natasha awoke with a start the next morning, automatically tensing; she felt something tighten around her. Looking down, she breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that it was only Barton.

Then all of the memories from last night came rushing back to her.

_Oh no, _Natasha's thought, mind whirling. _What have I done?_

Slowly and carefully untangling herself from Clint's hold, she tiptoed across the hotel room to the bathroom. Carefully closing and locking the bathroom door, Natasha finally let out the breath that she had been holding in, for what seemed like years.

Leaning over the sink, her actions and the irrevocable change that would result were sinking in. Part of Natasha fantasized that nothing would be different between her and Clint.

_We are both adults, _she thought, _and have both had our share of one-night stands. We can handle this. Just act like nothing happened; nothing has changed. _

Although Natasha was hopeful that their partnership had not been affected by everything that had happened, like said before, Natasha was a realist. She didn't believe in the fairy tales, and whether or not she wanted to admit it, things had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha quickly showered and collected her belongings, tiptoeing around the room, not wanting to wake Clint.

Pulling on her boots and her jacket, she exited, wanting nothing more then to travel back in time and slap herself silly. She couldn't believe she let herself get into this situation, _again_. Not only had she allowed another slip up, but this time, she had not only crossed every single line there was, but she had enjoyed doing it.

Natasha made her way through Prague, away from the hotel, away from Clint.

Anger was coursing through her body, anger at Clint, anger at herself. She had to leave the city and think things through, and regroup.

Whipping out her cell, she dialed for S.H.I.E.L.D. for immediate travel back to the States, where she could clear her head, train, and dive back into work. She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on what had been done; there was no changing it, and she might as well just move on.

Natasha hailed a cab, stepped in and headed to the airport, "Vezmi mě na letišti, prosím" Natasha said, and the cab took off towards the airport, top speed. She rubbed her temples as the car weaved in and out of the lanes of traffic.

Her phone buzzed, jolting her out of her trance. Fumbling for her pocket, she checked the caller ID, happy to see that Clint was not the person on the other end.

"This is Romanoff."

"Natasha, where are you?"

"Commander Fury, I am en route to the airport, and will be stateside by this evening." Natasha replied.

"Good, your expertise is needed. Are you with Barton?"

Fury's question snapped her to attention, causing her to flush.

"No, Barton and I are not together. Sir, why would we be together?" Natasha fumbled.

"I got word that he was headed to Prague. I was just going ask that you bring him back with you. I need both of your opinions on this matter."

Romanoff covered her face, becoming even more nervous, "I'm afraid I had no knowledge of Barton's whereabouts, or his presence in Prague. I am simply headed back now, ready to work on my next case."

"Romanoff, are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind." Natasha quickly replied.

"Well when you get back, take a couple of days to rest up, then come back ready to work. This next case is important. I need both of my best agents on point, and ready to perform."

"I understand, sir. I'll see you soon, Commander Fury." Natasha flipped her phone shut, sliding it back in her pocket. Staring out the window, she lost herself in watching the people she sped past.

"Slečno, jsme tady" the cab driver mumbled, gruffly.

His words alerted Natasha that they had arrived. Within minutes, Natasha was headed toward the runway to a small private jet.

Natasha's cell began buzzing once again; she whipped it out answering quickly.

"Fury, I'm boarding the plane now, I should be –"

"Natasha, where the hell are you? I woke up and you were gone." Clint's questioned, making Natasha's head snap up.

Natasha said nothing; but the silence was crackling with tension.

"Natasha! Did you hear what I said? What happened, why did you go all Houdini on me?" Clint asked.

"I was called in," Natasha lied, "you were asleep, I saw no reason to wake you. I left, it's that simple." Natasha said, in clipped short words.

"Really, because I just got off the phone with Fury. He said that you told him that you had no idea where I was." Clint retorted. "Why are you lying to me Romanoff? What is going on?"

"You know. You know why I lied, and why I left. What did you think I would do, Barton, wake you up with breakfast in bed, maybe a back rub?" Natasha chided. "You and I both know, that I don't do the whole domestic thing, I never have, and I never will."

"You don't need to do any 'domestic' thing!" Clint shouted, "I just expected you to maybe be here in the morning and not running away like some fucking frat boy!"

"As far as I'm concerned, Barton, things are exactly the same as they were twenty-four hours ago. Just like then, I'm focused on my job. I don't care about anything else. We have to do our jobs. Period."

The silence was so loud it was unbearable.

"I'm doing my job, Barton. That's it. I'll see you state side." Natasha shut her phone, silencing any protest, and delaying facing the consequences of their actions.


End file.
